Nothin' On You
by OMG IM SO IN LUHV
Summary: "I used to just fool around Just dating random girl after girl But thats in the past now Yes thats in the past now Cause girl youve changed my ways" BTW this was inspired by a cover of thhe song :
1. Chapter One

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't help but be excited, since I was going to New York. Why, you may ask? Because, I'm going to Madison Vega Academy, or as my cousin, Jillian, called it, MV PlayerAcademy. I'll explain why. When the school first opened (which, by the was, in the 1940s), there was this 'legendary player' named Robert Cullen, and he was the ladies man of the school. His his son went to the school, his son's son went to the school, and so on. Do you see my point? But one of the son's didn't carry the legend, Carlisle Cullen, but his son carried on the tradition. Carlisle is the most respected person in New York, since his family contributed to most of the city.

So anyway, here I was, packing for my flight tomorrow. My parents, *cough* my mom and sister *cough*, would be in hysterics, begging me not to go. While my dad comforted her. I was pretty nervous to be on my own for the next two years, but my cousin said that Junior year in MVA, was pretty exciting, because it wasn't just a high school, the other half of the school was a college. So, it was probably the biggest schools in the U.S. Jillian said that the campus looked like a small town, since we weren't allowed to leave campus, unless it's an emergency or break. I put the last of my stuff in my Roxy suit case, and got ready for bed.

**The Next Day**

When I woke up this morning, I was greeted with my favorite breakfast. McDonald's! After breakfast, my parents drove me to the airport. Miami, wasn't really far from New York, but I took an early flight, so I would get there by Lunch. I was about to board the plane, when my mom came up to me, and gave one last kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

"I'll see you Thanks Giving Break." she sobbed.

"Bye Bells. Text me 'kay?" my sister, Addison, sniffed.

I nodded and, with one last good-bye, I boarded the plane.

**At MVA**

My aunt Allegra's Driver, Julius, drove me at the huge front gates of the school. He even helped me with my stuff, and said his good-bye's once I thanked him. Once he drove away, I saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair, with a decorated sign that said, _Isabella Swan_. When she saw me, her face lit up, and she skipped her way over.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon, I'm kind of your room mate." she gave me a hug.

"Bella Swan, but I guess you already knew that." I smiled.

"Would you like some help with your stuff?" she asked.

"Sure." we walked over to my suite case, and carried them toward the office and the girls dormitory. She supplied most of the conversation. It turns out that she's been here since freshmen year, and her best friend was Rosalie Hale.

"Anyway, our bathrooms are joined together so, I saw your room, and it looks so pretty! Who designed it?" she asked as I unlocking my door.

"I did," I smiled, and let her in. "But my aunt Allegra Van Alen got most of my stuff here."

"Your aunt in Allegra Van Alen?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"She's like on the top of the Hampton's party list every year! She's the richest person in NY!" she yelled.

"Well, I've been to the parties, and it wasn't as fun as Diddy's all white party." I said, opening my Roxy suite case, and started filling my closet.

"You know Diddy?" she was bouncing up and down.

"That's what you get when your dad is the president of Hampton Industries, and your mom is a Victoria's Secret Model." I said. My mom may be 39, but she looks like a MILF!

"So, you're like the 'it' girl of the year! All those hot or not pics of you compared to Heidi Klum, and being the hot! Isn't that like an honor?" she asked, as she started helping me.

"It is, but I keep a low profile in Miami." I said.

"Oh, no wonder you have a perfect tan" she nodded.

Once we finished, we sat on my bed and started talking about my, as Alice called it, 'Celeb Life'.

"...yeah, Megan Foxx isn't as snotty as people say." I laughed.

Alice checked her watch, "Holy skanky hoes in tights! I'm late for the pool game with my friends!"

"You can go Al, I'm just going to walk around campus for tomorrow." I smiled.

"You can come with me! I bet Rose will have a heart attack once she sees you!" she giggled.

"Fine, but I need to touch up my outfit," I went to my full length mirror, and fixed my hair. "Alice, give me an honest opinion, do I look like a slut?"

She looked at me, like I just grew three heads, "No! I'm actually jealous of you! I really want to borrow your dress!"

I was wearing my Knot Chain Halter Dress, which by the way barely covered my ass, but it was long enough that it wouldn't show my lacy thong, it also hugged my curves. Jillian once told me that I had the classic Kim Kardashian body. Anyway back to my outfit. I was also wearing silver hoops, Christian Louboutin peep-toed pumps, and blue and silver bangles on each arm.

"Well, you can next week, but don't get anything on it." I warned playfully.

"Yay! Let's go!" she dragged me out of my room, and I grabbed my Juicy Couture Viva La Juicy Canvas Tote, before she fully dragged me out.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"Ten Pin Alley, it's our favorite place to hang out." she smiled.

**Ten Pin Alley**

As we entered TPA, Alice led me up the stairs, and stopped at the third floor, which was a private section. There was a pool table, and a tan couch, where three people were sitting. Alice led me to them.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, me and Bella got talking, and I didn't notice the time." she went over to a blond boy, and kissed his cheek. I guess that dude was the boyfriend she was talking about.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, and that's my cousin, Jasper Whitlock." she introduced herself, and pointed to the blond Alice kissed.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jasper gave me a polite head bow.

"And I'm Emmett! I'll be your best friend!" a brawny guy said.

"Bella." I held out my hand, and I got pulled into a big bear hug.

"No fair! I called dibs!" Alice pouted.

"I'm not a toy!" this time I pouted.

"Sure you're not, Bella, now take a seat." Emmett set me down, next to Rose, who smiled sympathetically.

"Now, all we need is Edward, and we can play!" Jasper said.

"You see Bella, we place bets on who wins the pool game, and whoever wins gets $100." Emmett explained. Well, this would be easy, pool is my game.

"Yeah, and Edward always wins!" Jasper pouted.

Just then, a bronzed haired boy, and a strawberry blond, walked in. You can tell that the strawberry blond was trying way to hard, since she was wearing a short shorts, a tight cami, and pink stilettos.

"Sorry, we're late, we had some business to take care of." he winked.

"Well, now that you're finally here, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan." Alice introduced me. He looked at me and smirked. _He thought I was easy!_

"Nice to meet you...?" I smiled.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." Damn! This is Carlisle's son?

"Okayyyyyy! Let's get this game started!" Emmett boomed. "Are you playing Tanya?"

"Nope, I just dropped off Eddie, and I'll be off to my dorm." she said in a nasally voice.

"Bye, Babe." Edward kissed her, and I almost, _almost,_ gaged. Who knows how many blow-jobs she's given the guys on campus? I shuddered.

"Bye, Briana!" she called as she walked away.

"It's Bella." I grumbled.

"Ignore her." Rose patted my arm.

"Who's first?" Alice asked.

"We should let Bella go first, since she's new." And Edward was STILL smirking.

"Okay." I shrugged and bent over the table. I was about to hit the ball when I felt someone's weight on me.

"Nice ass." Edward's voice whispered, his breath blowing against my ear. I shuddered.

After a couple of rounds, and Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose gave up. Leaving me and Edward head to head. Alice and Rose were cheering me on, for a shopping trip. Emmett and Jasper were cheering me on, for a date! Alice and Rose didn't care as long as I won.

"This is it Swan, so let's make thing interesting, shall we? If I win, I get a date, and if you win I'll go down on you." he was still smirking!

"Uh huh, no. If I win you have to dress like a girl in gym, and if you win, I'll give you a date." I smiled.

"Fine." he grumbled.

Edward was such a pervert! I mean, go down on me? What kind of girl does he take me for? Here goes nothing. Edward made a shot, but missed. He growled.

"My turn!" I went over to where the pall was, and pulled my arm back. The pool stick hit the ball and...AHHH! I made the shot!

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" I started squealing with Alice and Rose.

"Pshh. I let you win." he rolled his eyes.

"Suuuuurrrrrreeeeeeee." I smiled, and I kissed his cheek.

"You missed." he said.

"Sorry, but you'd have to disinfect your mouth before I actually kiss you." I laughed.

"Come on Bella! We have to celebrate!" Alice and Rose dragged me down the stairs, with the guys following. We excited the the Ten Pin Alley, and headed to Cold Stone.

"What do you want Bells?" Rose asked.

"I'll take anything." I smiled and sat down. Edward sat next to me, while the others got the orders.

"So Bella, are you dating anyone?" he asked casually.

"Nope. Don't you have a girlfriend?" I retorted.

"She isn't my girlfriend, she's a booty call." he rolled his eyes.

"Well, good for you." I started texting on my phone.

"It is." he agreed.

_You fly as hell, swagga right, brown skin poppin  
You know just how to talk to me  
Know just how I like it  
You turnin me on, you turnin me on, you turnin me on_

_Now wait a minute lil busta u got one more time to feel on my booty,  
Better recognize a lady that aint the way u do me, ya turnin me off,  
Ya turnin me off, ya turnin me off, better recognize a real woman..._

"Hey Jillian." I smiled. Turnin' Me On was her favorite song, and her ring tone when she calls me.

_"Hi, now have you seen Cullen yet?"_ she asked.

"Yes, I've met him." Edward winked at me.

_"Well, my parents talked to his parents, and it turns out your aunt met up with Carlisle, and wants you to change Edward!"_

"WHAT?" I half- yelled, which caused Edward to look at me.

_"Carlisle doesn't want Edward to end up alone, and you've met Carlisle before! Esme thinks you and Edward make a good couple!"_ she giggled.

"What if he doesn't want me?" I asked.

_"Oh he'll want you! You're Kim Kardashian's twin!"_ she yelled. _"Well, not really, but your bodies are the same."_

"I don't want to get hurt." I whispered.

_"You won't! Carlisle said that Edward wasn't a player before so, please Bella! For Esme's future grand-kids sake!"_ she begged.

"How are you sure that's it's going to work? And I am not having his children!" I laughed.

_"Not yet, anyway!"_ she sang.

"Jilly, be serious, are you sure they want me to do it?" I asked.

_"Of course! Who knows, you might even fall for him!"_ she giggled.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll do it, besides, he's hot." I giggled. Edward raised an eyebrow.

_"Bye Bella! I better see you Thanks Giving Break with a boyfriend!"_

I hung up.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just my crazy cousin trying to set me up with someone at this school." I smiled at him.

"Really? Who?" he looked disappointed.

"You probably don't know him, but I'll tell you some day." I said.

"Here is the ice cream!" Alice skipped forward, and placed a tray of six cups of ice cream. "Just take whatever you want."

I took the cookie dough.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Alice asked.

"My cousin, Jillian." I said.

"Oh yeah, you told me about her! She's studying in Milan to be a fashion designer." Alice said.

"Yuppers." I continued on eating my ice cream.

We continued talking, while Edward stared at me with a adoring look. What's with him? Thirty minutes ago, he was smirking at me.

"...any who Bella, before I forget, we all need to exchange numbers with you." Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"Okay," I took out my LG Chocolate Touch. "Who's first?"

"Your best friend of course!" Emmett boomed. "My number is 212-563-9691."

I saved it, and asked, "What ring tone?"

"What do you have?" he asked.

"New Boyz, Cold Flamez, Go Go PowerRanger$, Fresh Boyz, Cherish, Kanye West, 50 Cent, ect., ect."

"Ummm...Cold Flamez!" he grinned.

"Losin My Mind or Miss Me Kiss Me?" I asked.

"B!" Emmett's grin got bigger. I rolled my eyes.

The exchange of numbers went on for about ten minutes. Here's the list of ring tones, Alice's was Fashionista by Lady Gaga, Jasper's 21 Guns by Green Day, Rosalie's was Crazy Possessive by Kaci Battaglia, lastly Edward's was Like This by Mims. At 3 o'clock, we decided to go to my room, and hang out. Edward was more than happy to oblige. As I started to unlock my door, two girls came up to me squealing and asking for pictures and an autograph. I, of course, agreed. Once that was over, and I let everyone in..quickly.

After getting settled, Rose bombarded me with questions.

"Why did those girls ask you for pictures?" she asked.

"Well, my parents, actually, my whole family's famous." I said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett whined.

"I thought you'd guys already knew, the fact that my aunt always meets with Edward's parents." I said.

"Allegra's your aunt?" Edward asked, incredulously.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked.

"No, I'm just surprised." he smirked. Ugh! Im'ma smack that smirk off his face!

"I know me too." Rose whispered. Wow! Did I say that out loud?

"Yes." Emmett was rolling on my bed laughed.

"Shut up! And Don't mess up my bed!" I crossed my arms, and plopped on my black leather couch.

"But it's soft!" he pouted.

"I have an idea!" Alice squealed, from Jasper's lap.

"What?" I asked.

"We can have a mini party! Just the six of us!" she squealed.

"OMG! That is a great idea! We'll get to know eachother!" I started squealing.

"Are you guys sure that you're not related?" Emmett asked.

"Not that I know of, but anyway, Bella turn on your ihome, Rose order pizza!" Alice went to my cabinet, which was under my flat screen hanging on the wall, and took out all of my DVDs.

I shook my head, while smiling, and went over to my ihome and turned it on. Hot Rod's song 'I Like To Fuck', filled my room, and everyone looked at me.

"That's a very interesting song." Jasper laughed.

"I love this song!" Emmett boomed.

"Me too!" I grinned, and me and Emmett started singing and dancing.

_[Emmett_ **. Bella** _**. Both]**_

_I like to fuck everyday every night  
I like to fuck when it's wrong when it's right  
I like to fuck if shes black if shes white  
I like to fuck if it's loose if it's tight_

_I met this girl named Tammy  
I plowed her in Miami  
The way she bump when a boner in my studio  
I should have a grammy_

_All my girlsfriends trip cause I give good dick away  
And make them all say daddy  
Like fuck, yea, that's what's up  
Every thugs gotta bust it_

_**Baby don't take it personal when I go and fuck these hos  
Lets talk about it we'll fuck for a second  
I make love to you  
Don't get it fucked up baby you're my queen  
But then I go and put my dick in everything  
Baby it's just cause…**_

_I like to fuck  
Bitch, once you go black you ain't ever going back  
Hump up in my Cadillac  
Lets go for a ride baby you ain't gotta take your pantys off  
just move them to the side  
Now I'm fucking with the lights_

_Pretty bitch, lights on  
Ugly bitch, lights off  
I got money on my balls  
Hustlin like Niki Rowes_

_Faces down asses up  
That's the way I like to fuck  
No hands drippin' wet  
That's the way you like to suck_

_**[ Chorus: ]  
Baby don't take it personal when I go and fuck these hos  
Lets talk about it we'll fuck for a second  
I make love to you  
Don't get it fucked up baby you're my queen  
But then I go and put my dick in everything  
Baby it's just cause…**_

**I like to fuck sexy boys sexy girls  
I like to fuck leather pants cherry curls  
I like to fuck suck cock until I hearl  
I like to fuck everybody in the world**

**Shot of tequila get em real hot  
I blow the douche ride the hot rock  
Squirt like a  
Amase amasa mamatusa  
Suckin on my titties so milky  
I get dirty with it  
I'm so filthy  
Do it like you would to make a baby go milky  
If it ain't yours you can still come and drill me right?**

_**[ Chorus: ]  
Baby don't take it personal when I go and fuck these hos  
Lets talk about it we'll fuck for a second  
I make love to you  
Don't get it fucked up baby you're my queen  
But then I go and put my dick in everything  
Baby it's just cause…**_

_Young Hot to the Rod here yea I like to fuck  
Tila Tequila yea she likes to fuck  
My niga B. Dozier yea he likes to fuck_

_Do you like to fuck?  
Yea, that's right_

Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Edward were laughing at the end of our performance, while Emmett and I bowed and said our 'thank yous.'

"That was hilarious!" Alice giggled.

"Why thank you." I chuckled. There was a knock at the door.

"Pizza's here!" Rose sang. She skipped over to the door, and revealed a freshman, with acne problems and braces.

"That'll be $15.36." he said in a bored tone, while his eyes roamed my dorm.

"Hold on, I need to borrow five bucks. Anyone?" Rose turned to us. I stepped up,"Here."

I went over to my bag and took out my Dolce & Gabbana wallet, "Damn, I don't have any cash!" I walked up to the boy. "Do you take credit cards?"

I almost laughed. He looked flustered.

"Y-yes." he stuttered.

"Here you go." I handed him my platinum American Express.

I turned to everyone, and their jaws were hanging open.

"What?" I whispered.

"You use all of those?" Alice whispered/yelled at me, motioning to my credit cards.

"Yes! I don't even have a limit!" I smiled.

"Lucky!" she pouted.

"Alice, your mom designs wedding dresses and your dad owns half of the Vegas strip! You are lucky!" Rose whispered.

Alice huffed, and sat on my bed.

"Here you go." the boy handed me my card and a piece of paper, while Rose took the pizza.

"Thanks." I slammed the door, and I looked at the piece of paper.

_Derek Worthington_

_559-3674_

_I'll show you a good time! ;)_

I growled, ripping the paper to shreds, and threw it in the trash.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, taking a slice of pizza.

"I think the guys on campus think I'm easy!" I yelled.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"They look at me like a piece of meat, then they give me knowing smirks!" I yelled into my pillow.

"Don't worry about them, we'll make sure you won't get hurt." Rose rubbed my back.

I sighed, "Fine."

"Why Edward, why so quiet all of a sudden?" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up." he grumbled.

We spent the whole day talking and getting to know each other, and at around ten o'clock, everyone went to their dorms, except Edward.

"You know, I'm not that bad if you give me a chance." Edward smiled.

"Well, maybe if you weren't a player, I would." That shut him up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Yes, I've met your parents before, too." I said.

He look shocked. "When?"

"This summer, at the Hampton's Party," I smiled. "Where you there?"

"No, I was in Miami, visiting my distant Uncle and his wife."

"Oh, no wonder once I got back, my girls were talking about this 'hot' guy." I chuckled.

"What do you mean 'my girls'?" he asked.

"As in my friends." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." he blushed. Omigod! I made Edward Cullen blush!

I looked at the clock and sighed."It's getting late, you should get going."

He look disappointed. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Remember, Edward! Dress like a girl in gym!" I called, as he walked down the hall. He turned and smiled, entering the elevator.

Wow. I can't believe I just had a descent conversation with MVA's player! Edward was actually sweet, once you got to know him, but he was hiding under the player image. I was _so _going to kill Jillian! This was going to harder than I thought! Shaking my head, I went to my walk- in closet,changed into my red silk nightie, and laid on my bed. It took only a couple minutes for my drowsiness to take over, and I slipped into a dreamless slumber.

**S**kanky **H**oes **I**n **T**ights = **SHIT**

***please review thnx yhu **


	2. Chapter Two

Bella's POV:

_I am, I'm too fabu-lous  
I'm so fierce that it's so nuts  
I live, to be model thin  
Dress me, I'm your manne-quin_

_J'adore Vivienne, La Vie et Moi  
Gucci, Fendi, et Prada. Valentino, Armani too.  
Merde I love them Jimmy Choo_

_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be_

My eyes popped open, to Lady Gaga singing. I squinted at the clock on my wall. _6:30 _Damn. Who calls at 6:30? Oh yeah, Alice does! I patted my bed until I found my phone, and I pressed 'send'.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Bella! Unlock the bathroom door, and let me in!" she yelled. That's when I heard banging on the bathroom door. Did I mention that my bathroom was connected to Alice's Room?

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up." I hung up, and hopped out of bed. Once I unlocked the bathroom door, Alice, followed, by Rosalie, barged into my room.

"Good morning to you too." I rolled my eyes.

"So, what are you going to wear?" _Typical Alice. Clothes always for first._

"Hold on," I went inside my closet and moved some of my clothes, until I found my perfect outfit. "Tada!"

"OMG! That's so going to get Edward's attention!" Alice placed the outfit, which by the way was still in the dry cleaner's bag, on my now made bed (thanks to Rose).

"What do you mean 'get Edward's attention'?" I asked.

"Well, my dear Bella, I talked to my friend, Angelica Endrizzi, and she happens to be BFF's with you cousin, and she even told me and Rose about the plan." Alice smiled.

"So, you'll help me?" I asked, unsure.

"We'll all help you. Em and Jazz already know." Rose confirmed.

"Okay, I'll go get ready, you guys do whatever you want." I said, taking my bathrobe, and heading to the bathroom.

As I took my shower, I thought about the generations of my family that went here. My great grandad, Marcus Swan, who brought the Scholastic Decathlon to victory in 1945. My gran, Claire Hayden (Now, Claire Swan), was the first gave the school's idea of cheer leading and the dance team. And the rest is history. Moving on, after my shower, I put on black Lacey bra and thong, my bathrobe, and wrapped my hair in a towel. When I exited the bathroom, Alice and Rose were sitting on my bed, fully dressed an showered.

Alice was wearing a sequined silk-chiffon tank under a Pink Ruffle Skirt, with a bow belt on top. She was also wearing a Pink Multi Row Bead Necklace and some ankle boots.

Rose was wearing a Kain Silk-blend tank under a Classic Pleated Skirt-Red, with a Braid Strap Buckle Belt over it. Also, she was wearing a Bangle Set on each arm, Yellow Gold Earrings, a MultiChainCharm Necklace, and some Valentino Satin diamanté bow pumps. I guess when people say 'great minds think alike' they weren't kidding. I was kind of going to wear the same thing as Rosalie and Alice, but with a short-sleeved cardigan, and without the belt.

"Hey." I smiled, unzipping the dry cleaner's bag.

"Hi, hi!" Alice grinned.

I took off my bathrobe and put on my Lace Bustier Top, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, the word on campus is that you were a cheerleader in middle school." Rose smirked.

"Yeah, it's true." I put on my black Jersey Bubble Knit Skirt over my top.

"Ahem, well, cheer try-outs are today, and we want you to come try-out with us." Alice said.

"Sure, but why would you guys want to try-out?" I asked, while putting on my Black double heart drop earrings and my Rose black agate small faceted heart necklace. Lastly, I put on my Thandi Bracelet Set on each arm.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are on the basketball team, and the cheer whores of this place think that they can put their dirty paws on them." Rose sneered.

"And it's part of the plan!" Alice pipped in.

"Okay, I get it! Now, are you girls going to sit there, or are you going to help me with my make-up?" I laughed.

In a second, Alice and Rose were working on my hair and make-up. Ten minutes later, my hair was curly and wavy, and my make-up was perfection. I looked at the clock, 7:10.

"We should meet with the guys for breakfast." I said, grabbing my Drape Cap Sleeve Cardigan, and slipping on my Shimmer Peep Toe Pumps.

"Got that covered. The guys will be here to pick us up in 5...4...3...2..." Alice counted. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_I swear that sometimes Alice can be part physic. _I went to open the door, and I came face to face with none other than a smirking Edward, and grinning like idiots, Jasper and Emmett.

"Hello, Swan." Edward let himself in, along with Em and Jazz.

"Cullen." I rolled my eyes.

"Pshh, I have a bigger vocabulary than that!" Emmett said, once again plopping onto my bed.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just go!" I took my Juicy Couture bag, binder, and phone from the coffee table.

"Damn! Where are you girls going? A sorority party?" Emmett got off my bed, and wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist. Jasper did the same with Alice.

"Aww, Bella, no action for me?" he pouted.

"Did you get disinfected yet?" I laughed, as we walked to the elevator.

"Fine be that way." Edward was still pouting once we were out of the dormitory, and walking toward the cafe.

"Here," I held out my hand, and waited for him to take it.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yep." I took his hand in mine, and walked ahead.

"OMG! BELLA!" A girl with glasses, and long wavy brown hair squealed. Wait, I only know one person with glasses...

"ANGIE!" I let go of Edward's hand and gave Angela a tight hug.

"God Bella! I haven't seen you since Junior High!" Angela gushed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going Constance Billard School for Girls?" I asked.

"Well, my parents decided not to separate us!" she giggled. Then I remembered.

"Ange, I want you to meet some people," I led her toward the shocked looking group. "Well Ange, this is Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Nice to meet you." Angela waved.

"Ohmigod! Your mom is like THE best hair stylist in Florida!" Alice squealed, hugging Angela.

"I can tell that we're going to get along great!" Angela said, laughed and hugged Alice.

"Well, lets get a move on, I need to fill my stomach." Emmett rubbed his belly.

"Come on Ange, we're going to get some breakfast, want to come?" I asked.

"It's okay, I'm meeting someone." she blushed.

"Ohmigod! Is it a guy?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Angela whispered.

"Who?" Alice was jumping with excitement.

"Ben Cheney." She blushed even more.

"Ahh him. He's on the basketball team with us. Good kid." Emmett shook his head grinning.

"I'll see you in class, Bells." Angela hugged, me, Alice, and Rose, and walked toward a guy next to Starbucks.

I sighed, "She's growing up."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, as we walked toward the cafe.

"Angela's never really dated, ya know. I just want her to be happy." I smiled.

"Oh, well think about it Bells, you're still growing up too." Rose smiled.

I took Edward's hand in mine, "Come on, Emmett's about to eat Rosalie's hand." I pointed to Emmett, who was looking at Rosalie's fingers, as if they were chicken fingers.

**-At Cafe De Paris-**

We were finally seated in the patio are of the cafe, while a waiter brought us water in a wine glass, and took our orders.

"So, what would you like?" he asked me.

"I'll have the _Lobster Eggs Benedict_" I smiled.

"Make that two." Edward said, closing his menu.

"I'll have the _Hamlet Omelet_, and he'll have the _Classic Eggs Benedict_." Alice gestured toward Jasper.

"We'll have the Stake and Eggs." Rose handed her menu to the waiter. We followed her example.

"I'll be back in with your orders." the waiter walked away.

"Are you guys sharing?" Alice asked Rose.

"Yeah, I ate so much pizza yesterday, my stomach's still full." Rose patted her belly.

"So Eddie, do you have your clothes for gym?" Emmett snickered.

"No," Edward looked at me. "Please Bella, I'll do anything, just change the dare!" Edward pouted.

"Fine, for the next two months no booty calls, kissing random girls, and even if you know the girl you can't make-out or have sex." I said smugly, while Emmett and Jasper were laughing. Edward's face fell.

"Well, it's that or my original one." I took a sip of my water.

"I'll do it." Edward sighed.

"Edward Cullen, without his booty calls? How will you survive?" Rose asked, giggling with Alice.

_Aye I gotta dirty mind, all I think about is fuckin all the time  
All the time I gotta dirty mind  
Dirty mind, I gotta dirty mind  
And I wanna fuck, fuck, fuck  
I just wanna fuck, fuck, fuck  
I just wanna fuck, fuck, fuck  
I just wanna fuck, fuck, fuck_

Five pairs of eyes landed on me. I opened my purse, and tried to look for my phone.

_Forget dirty girl I gotta icky mind  
Forget missionary girl I'm thinkin 69  
Aye I get dem tities and punnani  
Get between ya legs and eat it like it's candy  
Mmm I'm thinkin jolly ranchers  
Girl I want chu to be my private dancer  
Answer this question for me  
Is it wrong that I'm always horny? lil mamaa_

"Damn it!" I hissed, dumping all the contents of my purse onto the table.

_I gotta dirty mind, all I think about is fuckin all the time  
All the time I gotta dirty mind  
Dirty mind, I gotta dirty mind  
And I wanna fuck, fuck, fuck  
I just wanna fuck, fuck, fuck  
I just wanna fuck, fuck, fuck  
I just wanna fuck, fuck, fuck_

"Yes! Found it!" I picked up my phone, and pressed 'send'. "Hey, Valeri."

_"Hey, whore! I miss you!"_

"I miss you too, but where are you? I thought you were with Jillian." I said, as that waiter finally brought our food, and I immediately took a bite.

_"I was, but my mentor flew me to Paris for the designs for Mom's show."_ she explained.

"Victoria's Secret has another show in Milan? I wish I could come! My friends here would love it there!'' I winked at Rose and Alice.

_"Well, let me meet them! Put me on speaker."_I put my phone on speakker, and set it down on the table.

"My cousin's sister wants to talk to you guys." I explained.

_"Hello, my cousin's bitches!"_Valeri laughed.

"Hey." they said in unison.

_"Wow that's a lot of people! Tell me your names one by one please."_

"Alice Brandon."

"Rosalie Hale."

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Emmett McCarty."

"Edward Cullen."

_"Omigod! A Cullen! Listen here buddy, I will personally rip your ba-"_

"Val!" I yelled quietly.

"Sorry about her, she had a little altercation with your cousin at the Hampton's party." I said to Edward.

"_Altercation? He fuckin' groped my ass, and tried to go down on me under the table! I am so not over that! That ass_-!" I hung up, before people noticed.

"I am so sorry Edward." I apologized.

"S'okay, that sounded something that Andrew would do anyway." he smiled.

After breakfast, we all went our separate ways. Alice and I headed to French. Madame Ingrid was full on french, no English. It was easy, since I lived in Paris till fourth grade.

The classes went on. I'll even give you the lay down. French with Alice, World History with Jasper and Emmett, Algebra II with Rose and Alice, Biology II with Edward , Lunch, Gym with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

World history was probably my favourite, since the teacher let us listen to music once he was done with the lesson,and we had to do independent work.

Finally at gym, we had to play basketball, and guess what? My team one! Emmett was pissed, and Jasper was proud of me because we were on the same team.

After gym, I met up with Rose and Alice, and we changed into some plaid shorts, a tank, and my cheer shoes. We headed over to the football field, and I saw and the rest of the basketball team running laps. I waved when I caught his attention, and he smiled and waved back.

We walked up to Angela, who was talking to a blond girl, who I was guessing was the captain.

"Hey Angela." I smiled.

"Hey girls, this is Serena Anderson, she's the VC, varsity captian." she introduced.

"Well, well, I think I just found my four perfect girls," Serena smiled. "What are your names.

"Bella."

"Alice."

"Rose or Rosalie."

"Excuse me girls, we need to start try-outs." she walked toward the front and called the girls to attention.

"Wow, she's nice." I whispered.

"Yeah, but piss her off your off the squad." Alice whispered.

"That's why Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica are banned from the squad." Rose explained.

"...to be on the squad you also need to know how to represent the school, when we have games at other schools so, if you're a whore get your ass out of here."

"And she's very straight forward." Alice added.

"So, lets get started. I'm going to show you girls a routine, and if you can follow you're not out, one mistake and go can take you stuff and get out. Any questions?"

"If we have our own dance routine, can we do it?" I asked.

"Sure. Besides this squad it also a dance team." she beamed. "See girls? These four girls came prepared with their routine! So, the rest of you, with me over there!" she pointed to the other part of the field.

"Lets go bitches!" I laughed and taught them the routine.

"Are you girls ready?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, but do you have stereo with you?" Alice asked.

"Well, we'll show you the dance, but we have to be close to the stereo." Rose said.

"Yuppers, over there." She pointed to the bench in front of the bleachers

"Okay. Girls please come over here, we'll be watching Bella's group." she yelled across the field, which made the basketball team stop running. They are so luck that their coach isn't here. The girls dragged themselves over to us.

I handed Angela my ipod, and she plugged it into the stereo. She looked at me, and I nodded Angela ran back to her position. Soon the football field was filled with Ester Dean's song 'Drop it low.'

After the routine, we all sat on the bench, and I unplugged my ipod. There was a lot off cat calls and whistling, so we turned around, and guess who we see? The whole basketball team with their shirts off twirling them around in the air cheering.

"WOO! That was great girls! You're on the squad!" The moment those words left her mouth, me, Angela, Alice, and Rose started squealing and jumping around.

"You girls can go, come tomorrow, and you'll meet the rest of the new squad." Serena smiled and dismissed the girls.

"EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP! I can't believe it!" I said.

"And all because we can shake our ass." Rose laughed, blending over, and shaking her ass out in the open.

"Practice is over, go home!" a velvetvoice hissed. I heard shuffling of feet.

"Hey darlin'." Jasper went to hug Alice.

"Nice job my hoes!" Emmett slapped my butt, and Rose started laughing.

"Jeez. No need to get physical." I rubbed my butt.

"Well Bells, we did it again, I'm proud of you," Angela hugged me. "See you guys later." She walked off hand in hand with Ben.

"What does she mean 'we did it again'?" Jasper asked, finally taking his lips off of Alice's neck.

"Ever since elementary school we would cheer or join a dance team, and this time we made both." I explained, then I felt two strong arms around my waist, and a chin on my shoulder.

"Hey, Bella." Edward breathed into my ear.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Emmett's dick." he chuckled.

I laughed, "God, you're such a pervert."

"I know, but you like me for it." I felt his smile as he kissed my shoulder.

"Dang, you guys act like a couple." Emmett said, taking Rosalie's stuff.

I cleared my throat, and untangled Edward's arms from my waist. "I got some HWto do so, if you guys want you can come with me to Pinkberry, you can, I'll see you guys later."

I grabbed my stuff and headed toward the campus food court. I was about to enter when a soft warm hand caught my wrist.

"You could'vewaited for me." whispered a velvety voice. I spun around, and came face to face with forest green orbs.

"I didn't know you were following me." I breathed.

"You didn't wait for an answer." he grinned, put his hand around mine, and opened the door for me. I went in, while he followed me.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"You." his smile got bigger.

I rolled my eyes. "Be serious Edward."

"Fine I'll have what you're having." he sat down, and took out some books.

There wasn't a line so, I just walked straight up to cashier.

"Welcome to Pinkberry, can I take your order?" asked a overly preppy girl.

"Yes, I'll two chocolate pinkberries with some strawberries." I said.

"Okay, that'll be $6.25." she _squealed_?

I handed her six dollars and waited for my order. It took about ten minutes just to get my order, when she finally came up to the counter, I didn't wait for her to set down the containers, I just grabbed them out of her her hands, and skipped to the table.

"Some one's a little impatient." Edward chuckled, taking a scoop of his yogurt.

"I swear, that girl was taking her time on purpose." I took out my French Home work.

Edward chuckled, "She was trying to figure out, why you're out with me."

"Well, the answer is because you're here to hang out." I laughed.

It took about an hour just to finish all of our assignments. So after, we went to the campus mall, which by the way was as big as a regular mall. As we walked around, we played twenty questions.

"When'syour birthday?" he asked, as we entered Victoria's Secret. (He didn't even notice yet!)

"Next month, on the thirteenth, you?" I looked through the folded piles of bras.

"June 20th," he looked around. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, you were with me anyway! I just need an opinion on what to buy." I said, while picking out some bras and panties.

"Sure. So, what's your bra size?" he smirked.

I sighed, what a pervert. _A hot pervert!,_ yelled my inner voice, "I'm a 36C, are you happy?" I looked at him, and he looked like a blind man, that just saw the sun for the first time. **(A/N: no offence!)**

"You okay Edward?" I asked.

"Uh, y-yeah." he stuttered.

"I'm just going to check out, meet me outside, and remember, no random girls!" I sang, as I walked to the counter.

**Edward POV:**

This woman is killing me! First she shakes her ass at try-outs, then takes me to Victoria's Secret, and lastly she tells me her bra size! _You asked her dumb-ass!, _my conscience yelled at me. Bella knew how to play the game, and I couldn't let her win._ Come on! You want her! Let her win!,_stupid inner voice! The moment I saw Bella, at 10 Pin Alley, I knew she would be more than a booty call. She was so beautiful, with her long mahogany hair, chocolate eyes, luscious pouty lips, perfect tits, round ass, which by the way looked nice, when she was bent over, during the pool game.

My thoughts were interrupted my some one kissing me on the cheek. I looked down to see Bella, with an out stretched hand, and I happily put my hand in hers.

"So, where to next?" I asked.

"Really? You want to go shopping with me?" she asked.

"It's better than shopping with Alice." I smiled.

"Okay then, let's just walk around. I'm not really a shopper." she tugged on my hand, to signal for us to keep walking.

"What are you doing for your birthday next month?" I asked.

"Maybe a party in one of the clubs, you can invite the basketball team." she said.

"Sounds fun. I'll be sure to have you as my girlfriend by then." I said teasingly.

"We'll see Edward." she winked.

"Is that a challenge ?" I asked.

"You can say that." Bella took out her phone.

"If you can prove to me you can change before my birthday, I'll most definitely be your girlfriend." she smiled.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I can tell you're a nice guy, and I'll give you a chance." she sat down at a bench, and pulled me down with her.

"I'll prove it to you then." I whispered.

"Good." she leaned in.

We were about to kiss when...

"EDDIE!" a voice squealed. Oh god, Tanya.

"Hey Tanya, you remember Bella, right?" I asked, holding tightly to Bella's hand, praying that she won't leave.

"Yeah, whatever, why haven't you called?" she whined.

I looked over at Bella, and she was biting her lip, keeping in her laugh. Tanya saw, and glared.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"Well, you don't know about the game do you?" Bella asked. Oh shit, she knows about it.

"The what?" Tanya asked.

"Here let me explain, You guys traded numbers, he has the self-satisfaction of getting your number, while you wait for his call or text." Bella smiled. How does she know this?

"So, he calls me." Tanya pouted.

"Yeah he does, at the last minute, because he's finally available or his friends have plans already." she explained.

"We hook up all the time!" Tanya argued.

"The reason he wants to hook up he says he doesn't want a girlfriend so, that means it's a free pass to hook up with no emotional strings attatched." Bella said. Again, HOW DOES SHE KNOW THIS?

"But I love him!" Tanya looked like she was about to cry.

Bella wrote down something down, and handed it to Tanya, "Here I met this guy from the football team that likes you, and you guys would get along great. His name is Mark O'Neil." I know him, nice guy, but has a major crush on Tanya.

"Uh, thanks?" Tanya said.

"Don't worry, you'll really thank me when you guys get married, and my aunt is planning your wedding." Bella smiled.

"Yeah? Uh, Bye." Tanya walked away, but we saw her taking out her phone, and dialing the number Bella gave her.

"That was nice of you." I said.

"Well, that drops my competition." she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lauren and Jessica." Bella stood up and pulled me up.

"Come on, let's go to my dorm, Alice is probably looking through my stuff."

With that we walked hand in hand to the dormitory. Once were at Bella pushed the door open to her dorm, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were there, watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Chillin', you?" Emmett asked.

"I was invited." I said, plopping down on Bella's bed.

"Where have you been young lady?" Alice asked.

"Victoria's Secret." Bella handed her shopping bad to Alice, who dumped all the contents of the Victoria's Secret bag, on the coffee table.

Emmett and Jasper let out a wold whistle, "Damn!"

"Shut up!" Bella blushed.

"Well, let's just hang out for a bit, then we'll go out for dinner." Rose said.

"Great idea." Bella sighed, and lay next to me, phone in hand, and started texting

"Are we missing something?" Alice asked.

"No, why?" Bella asked, not looking up from the phone.

"Well, you're lying next to Edward, without trying to feel you up." Emmett said.

"Way to be blunt, Em." Jasper chuckled.

"There's nothing going on, we just made a truce." Bella said, looking up from her phone.

"Goodie, now we don't have to watch you guys bicker." Alice said cheerfully.

"Uh huh, sure." Bella winked.

"Word on the street is, you guys almost kissed." Rose teased.

"Who did you hear that from?" I asked.

"We passed by Tanya and O'Niel making out, she told us about you and Bells." Emmett ruffled Bella's hair.

"YOU...DID... NOT... JUST...TOUCH...MY...HAIR!" Bella growled. The fact that it turns me on, scares me.

"What if I did? Are you going to call mommy?" Emmett asked in a baby voice.

"Let's just say, get ready for the school to know what you did last summer." Bella smiled evily.

Emmett glared, "You wouldn't"

Bella waved her phone in the air, "Oh, I would."

"What did you do last summer?" Rose asked.

"Oh he went to Miami, and partied with a buch of g-" Emmett's paw of a hand covered Bella's mouth.

"How does she know this stuff?" Jasper whispered to me.

"She lives in Miami, she probably saw Emmett and his big mouth at the beach." I whispered.

"Bella come on! Don't tell everyone!" Emmett pleaded.

"I'll let is slide this time, but next time I just tell Rose." Bella smirked.

"NO! That's even worse!" Emmett looked like he was about to cry.

"Just don't touch my hair and your secret is safe with me." Bella smiled sweetly.

"Oh yeah, Serena told us to give you your uniforms." Alice gave Bella two folded bundles of blue and white.

"Thanks." Bella put it on the coffee table next to her bras and panties.

"Well? Aren't you going to try it on?" Alice asked.

"Fine." Bella grabbed the uniform that was labeled 'games at school', and pranced to the bathroom. Once Bella came out, my jaw hit the floor.

"What do you think?" Bella asked.

"Ohmigod! You look great!" Alice gushed.

"Smexy." Rose wiggled her eyebrows, while Bella laughed.

"Come on guys, I need to know if I look good!" Bella turned to us.

"Rose if I may?" Emmett asked, and she nodded. "Damn! I would so dump Rose for you!"

Bella glanced at Rose, who was laughing at Bella's wide eyed expression,"It's fine when he compliments my friends, but if they're throwing themselves at them, then they'll have a black eye."

"Same here," Alice giggled. "So, Jazz give Bella a compliment so we can get her into the next uniform."

"I think Nicole Scherzinger and Kim Kardashian met their match." Jasper chuckled.

"Edward?" Bella smiled.

"Beautiful." I smiled back.

"Here Bella, change into this, and we'll say if it's hot or not." Alice pushed Bella into the bathroom with the uniform labeled 'games outside of school'. Once Bella came out, there were no words to describe her, and what she was wearing.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"DAYMN! VARSITY VIXEN!" Emmett and Jasper said in sync.

"They're right Bells." Alice and Rose smiled.

"Edward?" Bella smiled.

"You look great." I said.

"Thanks, now if you guys excuse me, I'm going to get dressed for dinner." Bella said in a British accent, whileheading to the bathroom with a pile of clothes.

"Who gets dressed for dinner?" Emmett asked.

"Aww Emmett, sweet, retarded, naive Emmett," Alice tsked. "You always have to get dressed for dinner."

The bathroom door opened, and Bella stepped out of the bathroom dressed in something you'd wear at a party not dinner.

"Bells? Don't you have anything casual?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, if you lived in Paris since you were a day old, you'll learn that this is casual," Bella laughed. "Besides, I'm wearing my nightie under this"

God, did I hear right? I can't believe she's wearing a nightie as short as her skirt.

"I think it's cute." Alice said, while fixing Bella's hair.

"What do you want with you make up, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Just some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss is fine." Bella said. Rose started rummaging through Bella's make up bag.

After thirty minutes, the girls kicked us out and told us to change into something "casual", but knowing Alice "casual" meant a button down shirt and dark wash jeans. After we changed, we went to the girl's dorm, and knocked on Bella's door. Of course Alice would open the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter Three

**Previously...**

_After thirty minutes, the girls kicked us out and told us to change into something "casual", but knowing Alice "casual" meant a button down shirt and dark wash jeans. After we changed, we went to the girl's dorm, and knocked on Bella's door. Of course Alice would open the door._

**Edward's POV:**

"Hey Al, are you guys ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Alice smiled. "Come on girls!"

Bella and Rosalie came out, and Bella locked the door.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, as we entered the elevator.

"Well, Bella over here made a reservation at The Boardroom." Rose smiled.

"Really? How did you do that? That place is always packed." I said.

"I have my connections." Bella smiled, as we got out the elevator.

As we got out of the dormitory, Bella held my hand. It was nice. Warm, soft, and it smelled like Vanilla and Musk.

"So Bella, what do you do in Miami?" Jasper asked.

"Photo shoots, hanging out, parties at the beach, and you guys should have been there Spring Break '06, me, Jillian, Valeri, and Angela joined a wet t-shirt contest, and it was hella funny, when this girl was really drunk, and she threw up all over the MC." Bella laughed.

Emmett's booming laughter caused the people hanging outside to look at us.

**At The Boardroom**

Bella walked up to the ma tre d' and smiled,"Hello, I have reservations under Swan."

The ma tre d' looked at the list,"Ahh yes, a private booth in the back, right this way."  
We followed him toward the back of the restaurant, and led us to a private section.

"Your waiter will be here in a couple minutes." the ma tre d' said.

Bella nodded, and we all sat down.

"Wow, who knew that this was a classy sports bar?" Rose asked.

"I know right?" Alice gushed.

Suddenly a waiter came up to our table, and set a tray of six glasses of water on the table,"What would you like to order?"

"I'll have the STEAK N WHIZ" Emmett closed his menu.

"ROASTED CHICKEN CLUB 11" Rose smiled.

"CRISPY BUTTERFLY JUMBO SHRIMP" Alice said.

"I hear that the BETTER THAN YOUR MOMMA'S MEATLOAF is good, so I'll have that." Jasper said.

"For me, I'll have the THE BOARDROOM POUNDA" Bella grinned.

"TUNA STEAK WRAPPED WITH RICE PAPER." I smiled.

After the waiter wrote our orders down, he collected our menus, and excused himself from our table.

"So Bella, have you decided on which club to have your party, yet?" Alice asked.

"Yup, and it's the hottest club this year!" Bella said smugly.

"Where?" Emmett asked.

"Mansion Night Club ." Bella smiled.

"No way! " Rose gasped.

"There's no way the principal would let us off campus." Emmett said.

"Yes, but the thing is, I didn't know that my aunt was on the Board of Directors, and she convinced the Superintendent to change the rules." Bella explained.

"Sweet!" Jasper and Emmett pounded fists.

"They may have changed the rules, but you can't come back on campus high or drunk." Bella said, taking a sip of her water.

"That makes sense." Jasper nodded.

"Who are you inviting?" Emmett asked.

"Um... the basketball team, my friends from Miami, the squad, and a couple celebs." Bella said, filing her nails. When did she get that out?

"Really? That doesn't seem like a big guest list." Rose commented, as the waiter placed our food in front of us.

_Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it_

"Ciao mamma," Bella answered into her phone. "Come stai?"

"Wow, I didn't know she was Italian." I said. Everyone rolled their eyes at me.

"Pu miei amici e delle Loro Le famiglie Vengono a Miami per la rottura del Ringraziamento?" she asked.

"Davvero? Yay! You'll love them! Okay, devo andare, dire a pap mi ha detto ciao, e che lo amo! ti amo mamma." Bella hung up, and we all stared at her.

"Was that your mom?" Emmett asked.

"Yup, and you and your families are coming to Miami for Thanksgiving Break!" Bella squealed.

"Really? Omigod!" Alice and Rose pulled Bella into a tight embrace.

"And when did you exactly talk about this?" Jasper asked.

"When you guys were getting ready, and don't worry we already invited your parents, as it turns out, none of your families had plans, but a family dinner at home." Alice said.

"Yes, and Esme has been dying to see our new house." Bella smiled, and started eating.

"Does your mom always speak Italian?" Emmett asked.

"Not all the time, but my grandma does, if you went to one of my family reunions, half of the people you would talk to would be Italian, French, and Mexican." Bella said.

"Damn, it's a good thing I'm part Mexican then." Emmett said proudly.  
I rolled my eyes. "Emmett the only Spanish word you can say is enchiladas, and I don't even think that counts."

Emmett scoffed. "At least I can speak a different language."

"F.Y.I. I can so, suck on that." I, again, rolled my eyes.

"How about we go to the mall? My treat, I'll get you guys something." Bella offered, as she left a $100 bill on the table, plus a $50 dollar tip.

"The one on campus?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I need a new dress so," Bella shrugged, as we started walking toward the campus mall.

"Yay, another excuse to shop." Alice smiled.

"We have a game on Saturday, you girls excited?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, we'll have to practice tomorrow." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Can we watch?" Emmett asked, excitedly.

"Why don't you ask your captain?" Bella winked at me.

"We can watch, coach has us running laps tomorrow so, we'll get to watch, and I bet the team would get a kick out of it." I opened the door to the mall entrance.

"Haha, we noticed." Alice hit Jasper's shoulder playfully.

"What? A guy can't stare at his girlfriend, while she's shaking her ass?" Jasper chuckled, and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Oh you can but, when I shake my ass..." Alice started.

"Guys, guys! Save that for the bedroom, thank you!" Emmett laughed.

"Oh shut up, your the one to talk! You were staring at Rosalie's ass as if it was Heaven." Jasper rolled his eyes.

After hours of shopping, the girls bought at least a whole months worth of clothes, and Bella got us guys new Versace watches. Emmett was so estatic that he was bouncing up and down like a little boy in a candy store. Then, we went to Bella's dorm to hang out for a bit. We even watched Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant, which Emmett of course was excited about since, we didn't get to watch it when it came out.

Once the movie was over, Rose and Emmett went to her dorm, then after an hour of arguing of what to wear tomorrow, Alice shook her head at Bella, and dragged Jasper to her dorm. Right now, I was standing in the hallway, while Bella was standing in the doorway.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'll keep you away from the nasty claws of Mallory and Stanley." she winked.

I laughed. "Good to know you'll protect me."

"Of course." Bella chuckled.

There was a long pause.

"Well, goodnight, Bells." I started to turn, but Bella's warm hand caught my wrist. "What-"

I suddenly felt a pair of warm lips on my own. I didn't expect to get a kiss till next week , but this is the best kiss I've ever had. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist as, our lips moved in sync, and Bella licked my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. And I happily granted. There was fireworks everywhere. I never experienced a 'spark' , as Alice called it, but now I did.

_Don't get hard! Don't get hard!_

I felt Bella pull away, and I opened my eyes to see her smiling triumphantly, "Goodnight Edward." She slipped inside her room, and shut the door in my face.

_Wow. I never thought a kiss would leave me breathless._

On my way to my dorm, I thought about Bella. Her smell, her smile, her laugh, and the list goes on. My dad always told me I'll end up with a girl that left me left me breathless, just like he did. One I got to my dorm, I stripped down to my boxers, and put on a wife-beater. Laying in bed, I wondered what my relationship with Bella would be like. I would be smiling all the time, I would never have to hear whining of a nasal voice, and most importantly, Bella would love me.

As I fell asleep that night, I smiled at the thought of marrying Bella one day, and have kids with her. I finally decided that I would have Bella, and I won't ever have to call a booty call. I shuddered at the word. When drowsiness hit me, all of my dreams where about Bella, and that's when I found out:

_I am in love with Bella Swan._

Italian Translations:

Ciao mamma=Hello Mom

Come stai=How are you?

Pu miei amici e le loro famiglie vengono a Miami per il Thanksgiving break=Can my friends and thier families come to Miami for Thanksgiving break

Davvero? Yay! You'll love them! Okay, devo andare, dire a pap mi ha detto ciao, e che lo amo! ti amo mamma= Really? Yay! You'll love them! Okay, gotta go, tell me dad said hello, and I love him! I love you mom.


	4. Chapter Four

Previously:

_As I fell asleep that night, I smiled at the thought of marrying Bella one day, and have kids with her. I finally decided that I would have Bella, and I won't ever have to call a booty call. I shuddered at the word. When drowsiness hit me, all of my dreams where about Bella, and that's when I found out:_

_I am in love with Bella Swan._

**Bella's POV:**

This morning when I woke up, I couldn't help but smile, replaying last night's events. I kissed Edward. It was the sweetest kiss, I've ever experienced, and our lips fit together like a puzzle. Haha, Alice would be squealing right now, if she heard what I was thinking. As if right on cue, there was banging on my bathroom door.

"Bella Swan! Open this door!" Alice screeched from behind the door.

"It's open!" I yelled, as I entered my closet.

I heard footsteps coming toward my closet. Looking up, I saw, Alice's hair in curlers, her robe on, and a bright smile on her face.

"What's up?" I asked, picking out something to wear.

"I heard from a little birdie, that you made out with a certain bronze haired boy." Alice sang, following me out of my closet.

"Let me guess, Birdie Ronet?" I asked.

"Yup," Alice chirped "So, is it true?"

"Yes." I hid my smile.

_3..._

_2.._

_1._

"AAAHHHH" she shrieked. Alice was jumping from her spot that I had to grab her shoulders and keep her still.

"Al, be quiet some people are still sleeping." I chuckled.

"But you two haven't been on a date, and you let him have first base!" Alice cried.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later." I smirked, knowing that she'll be irritated.

"Wha-" I cut her off.

"I'll tell you after we all get ready, 'kay?" I said, heading toward the bathroom.

"Fine." she grumbled.

After my shower, I put on my lace boy shorts, my lace strapless bra, and my robe. I exited the bathroom, and saw four pairs of eyes staring at me.

"You guys could have waited somewhere else." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, somebody," Rose looked pointedly at Alice. "was getting a little impatient so, we had to get ready within thirty minutes or we had to eat something Emmett cooked."

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad!" Emmett pouted.

"Face it Em, when you burnt boiling water, that was the end of your 'cooking career'." Jasper chuckled.

Opening my robe, I put on my white short shorts,"Is there a reason why you guys are just starring at me?"

"No, but where'd you get your bra? It gives you great cleavage." Alice smiled.

"Victoria's Secret." I replied, putting on my grey tank top with white lace at the top, and over that I put on my yellow Ambercrombie tank. I pulled it down just a bit so, that the white lace of my grey tank would show.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, walking over to my vanity, and started putting on make up.

"After practice, we're going to hang at Central Park, you know, fresh air, shop a little." Jasper smiled.

"So Bella, tell us what happened after we left." Rose said.

"Well, after you guys left, Edward stayed a little, then when we went out in the hall to say goodnight, everything got all awkward," I stared, putting my hair in a ponytail, with my bangs on the side. "Just when he was about to leave, I grabbed his arm, and planted one on him."

"Aww, was there a spark?" Alice asked.

"My God Alice, don't bring that kind of crap into this." Emmett groaned.

Alice flipped him off. "Was there?"

"Yes." I sighed dreamily.

"OMG, Heart-Break Cullen is no more!" Rose cheered happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go to breakfast now?" Emmett asked, dragging Rose to the door.

"Yeah sure, I want some McDonald's." I smiled, grabbing my black tote bag and my books.

"Shouldn't we call Edward if he wants to come?" Alice asked, as we entered the elevator.

"Oh Edward wants to-" I glared at Emmett. "Finish that sentence and I'll tell Rose."

"That's not fair! You said if I touch your hair, then you would tell her!" Emmett whined.

I rolled my eyes, and dialed Edward's number. He answered after three rings. "Hey."

"Hi so, I was wondering if you wanted to go to McDonald's with us for breakfast?" I asked.

"Um..sure I was about to head out anyway so, I'll meet you guys outside the dorms?" he replied.

"Yeah, see you." I hung up. "He said he'll meet us outside."

When we exited the the elevator, Edward was sitting on the bend next to the exit.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmett patted, more like hit, him on the back.

"God Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Edward complained.

"Ever since we met in first grade." Emmett smiled.

Edward just groaned and rolled his eyes, I took hold of his hand, and dragged him out.

While the others were ordering, Edward and I got a table. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until my phone started ringing the James Bond theme song.

"Hey Daddy." I glanced at Edward and saw that his eyes widened. I just smiled.

"Hey, Bells, how's school?" he asked.

"Good, how are Addison and mom?" I asked.

"They're good, they miss you," he chuckled. "Heck Bells, we all miss you."

"I know, I miss you guys too." I smiled.

"Addison wanted to talk to you, but she and your mom already left."

"Well, I guess I'll try to talk to her later," I laughed. "Is there anything else, dad?"

"No, just wanted to hear my little girl's voice, and your mother sent you something in the mail so, check your mail when you get the chance, 'kay?"

"Dad, I'm not you little girl anymore, Addison is." I giggled.

"I know Bells, but remember no matter how old you are, you and Addison are still my babies," Dad said softly. "I have to go, love you."

"Okay dad, love you too, and tell mom thanks." I hung up, and sighed.

"Who's Addison?" Edward asked.

"My little sister." I smiled, slightly.

"You have a little sister?" Alice asked, coming up to the table, with the others.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett asked.

"It never came up." I shrugged, and took a McMuffin.

"Still Bella, anyway, what's she like?" Rose asked.

"She's hyper, fun loving, selfless, smart, sarcastic, and is a total princess." I said.

"So, basically just the three of us combined?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"OMG! I can not wait till I meet her!" Alice squealed.

I sighed and smiled slightly. My mind kept replaying last night's surprising event: My and Edward's kiss. I couldn't stop thinking about how his lips fit perfectly with mine, and how the kiss wasn't urgent, but sweet, slow, and passionate.

"Êtes-vous bien, Bella?" Madame Ingrid asked.

"Oui, je vais bien." I answered.

"Eh bien, s'il vous plaît prêter attention à la leçon" she said softly. I nodded.

After Biology with Edward, we walked to the cafeteria, holding hands, and laughing. He told me about the time he and Emmett put a whoopee cushion on their fourth grade teacher's chair, and their teacher's face was as red as a tomato. I was happy to know that I wasn't the only person in the world who blushes that red.

"Yeah, he was so mad when he found out, but we only got a warning from the principal." Edward smiled, and handed me a tray.

"Wow, you're so lucky. Angela and I got detention for talking at our boarding school in France." I replied.

"Really? Dang. I heard that the French hate Americans, is that true?" he asked, taking a taco. I followed a suit.

"A little, but you know, what are we going to do, you know?" I shrugged.

He nodded. After we payed for our lunch, we looked around the cafeteria, until I saw a big arm, waving us over.

"Bella! Edward! Over here!" Emmett yelled from the center table from the cafeteria. I guess this is like the popular table now.

We both looked at each other, and shook our heads. Emmett was such an idiot sometimes, but hey, you got to love him. As we neared the table, I saw all the basketball team sitting with us, and their girlfriends. Edward pulled out a seat for me, thanking him, I sat down. He followed a suit.

"So, what's up, Bells?" Angela asked.

"Nothing much, just excited to show the squad a new routine." I smiled.

"Already? Damn, you beat me." Angela giggled.

"We'll do yours next game." I smiled.

"So Bella, are you excited for the first game of the season?" Kaleb asked, Alice told me he was number 13.

"Yeah, but I can't wait till the playoffs." I said excitedly.

"I know me too," Emmett smiled. "Do you know what day it is Edward?"

"Yeah, it's Tuesday." Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's not just Tuesday," Jasper looked at Emmett, and nodded.

"It's Touch Titty Tuesday!" They announced together.

"You guys still do that?" I laughed.

"Yup, and I finally understand why you made out with Edward yesterday!" Emmett boomed. "It was Make out Monday!"

Edward blushed, and mumbled,"Could this be more embarrassing?"

I looked at Edward reassuringly, and I held his hand under the table.

"It's okay." I whispered. He just nodded and continued eating.

During the lunch hour, I held Edward's hand under the table, and listened to Rose and Alice talking about a new sale at the Dolce&Gabbana Outlet. They asked me if we should go after practice, and I agreed.

When I got to practice, Serena smiled and waved at me. I waved back, and put my bag down next to Rosalie's. Alice and Rose waved me over to stretch.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi. So, what's with you and Edward know?" Alice asked. Wow, she gets straight to the point.

"Nothing, we're just starting to get close you know?" I shrugged.

We continued stretching until, I saw Serena came up to us, with Angela behind her, beaming at me.

"So Bella, Angela tells me you have a new routine for the game?" She smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Serena smiled brightly at me,"Well, are you going to teach us or what?"

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter Five

Previously:

_Serena smiled brightly at me,"Well, are you going to teach us or what?_ "

**Bella's POV:**

"Yeah sure," I smiled. "just help me get every one's attention."

Serena nodded. "Okay girls! Bella here has a new routine for us, so get into position!"

"So first..." I started teaching them my new routine. Alice, Angela, and Rosalie caught on fast, but we all worked on it for an hour. Then the basketball team started running laps, and let's just say Serena was not pleased. When I saw Edward, I waved. He smiled and waved back.

"Okay Bella, you're going to bring this team to the top!" Serena hugged me.

"Hey can we practice it one more time?" Karla asked.

"Yeah sure." I smiled, and nodded at Angela to start the music again. Seconds later Danity Kane's song "Strip Tease" filled the field. As we danced, I noticed the basketball team stop running, and that they were sitting on the bleachers watching in awe. Edward was staring directly at me. I smiled and continued dancing. When the song ended, we all stroke a pose. There was a lot of cat-calls, wolf-whistles, and a chanting of 'Encore! Encore!'.

"Okay ladies, tomorrow we'll be holding try outs for the guys who want to join the squad, I need two volunteers." Serena said. Angela and her friend, Abigail (a.k.a. Abby), raised their hands.

"Perfect!" Serena said, grabbing her bag. "You guys are dismissed."

I went over to my bag, and picked it up. Minutes later, Alice and Rose joined me, as we waited for the basketball team to finish their laps.

"My gosh, I am so tired!" Rose said, plopping down next to me.

"I know! Jeez Bella, way to make a routine to tire us out." Alice glared at me playfully.

"So, we still up for D&G?" I asked.

"Of course!" they squealed in unison.

"God, calm down!" I laughed. "No need to destroy my eardrums!"

"What are you going to buy?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"Maybe a new bag and a dress, you?"

"Anything on sale!" she bounced. I stared at her. Rose laughed.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." she giggled.

"She better, or else I'm going to need a hearing-aid." I joked.

"So, how are things with Edward coming along?" Rose asked, sitting next to me.

"It's doing pretty well, consider he's committed to the agreement we made." I smirked at her.

"Ah yes, the 'no booty calls' bet." Rose nodded.

"Aren't you surprised that he hasn't caved?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Edward wasn't like that a couple years ago," Rose said softly.

"So, I've heard." I murmured.

"Just, give him a chance you know, get to know him before you guys go steady, 'kay?" Rose patted my back. "Besides, haven't you heard the phrase 'Players chance, but the game stays the same'?"

I nodded and smiled.

We were finally at the D&C outlet, and Alice was handing us so many clothes that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had to grab some of the clothes from her and hold her down.

"Come on guys! It's a sale! Let me go!" Alice thrashed in their arms.

"Ali, calm down and we'll let you go, okay?" Jasper said calmly.

She sighed. "Fine."

When the guys let go, Alice walked around the store piling clothes into her arms.

"Alice, are those even your sizes?" I asked, as we payed for our stuff.

"Yup." She said, happily grabbing her ten shopping bags.

"Where to?" Edward asked, when we exited the store.

"Central Park, duh." Rose said, smacking her gum.

"Miss Bella." Julius tipped his hat, and opened the car door for us.

Central Park wasn't crowded, Edward was sitting under the tree (with me on his lap) talking, while the others were throwing Emmett's football around.

"..Yeah, Addison's turning twelve on November twenty-third and she's been dying to see her present." I smiled, at the thought of my baby sister.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to buy her a present?" Edward asked, playing with my hair.

"Yeah, but with school and all, I might forget, so I bought it early." I explained.

He nodded. "That makes sense."

"Think fast, Swan!" I looked up, and saw Emmett throwing his football at me, which I caught, gracefully.

"Nice catch." Edward commented.

"Thanks." I got up, and held out a hand. Edward took my hand, and I pulled him up.

"Can we join you guys?" I asked.

"Sure." Rose smiled.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Emmett joked.

"Don't worry I won't!" I hurled the ball to his gut.

Jasper, Edward, Rose, and Alice started laughing.

"Hahaha, you're eating your words now Emmett." Jasper laughed, helping him up.

Emmett rubbed the spot, where the ball hit him. "Where did you learn to throw like that?"

"My daddy." I said proudly.

"Psh, me and you, basketball tomorrow." Emmett glared.

"Fine, what do I get?"

"If I win, which I will, you have to buy me a new Bentley." Emmett said smugly.

"You wish, and if I win, which I will, I get to tell Rose what you did in Miami." I smirked.

His eyes widened. "Deal." We shook hands.

"Just watch Emmy, I'll beat you, and you'll be a disgrace to the basketball team." I laughed.

"We'll see Swan, we'll see." He said.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go against Emmett?" Edward asked, as we entered the campus. The others went to their dorms, but Alice took my shopping bags and dragged poor Jasper to my dorm. We were so lucky paparazzi didn't see us. "He can get pretty competitive playing."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I smiled. "When I lived in Paris, we had an indoor basketball court in our house, so my dad taught me how to play."

"Your good then?" he smiled.

"Yup, but I haven't mastered my, as Angela called it, 'Michael Jordan Dunk'." I laughed.

He chuckled lightly, and opened the door to my building.

"So, what are your plans after graduation?" Edward asked.

"Um..well, maybe travel around, find a good place to live, and I want to talk to my parents about going to a different college." I said thoughtfully.

"What college are you planning on going to?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking USC or UC Berkeley, you?" I asked.

"I got a letter from USC that I got a full-ride basketball scholarship, does that count?"

"Are you going to take it?" I said nervously. _Please say yes._

"Yes, I'm going to take it," he smiled. "Besides, I might get discovered."

"Haha, and when you do, it better be Phil Jackson that discovers you." I joked.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because he's the head coach of the Lakers, and that's my favourite team." I noticed that we were finally at my door.

"Well, this is me," I was about to open my door, and go inside, but I felt a warm hand holding my wrist.

"Hey, um, do you want to go out tonight?" Edward asked, scratching the back of his head.

I put a hand to his cheek. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

"Really?" he asked, brightly.

"Yup." I kissed his cheek, and went inside my dorm.

* * *

***Please review Thnx yhu **


End file.
